Love will always conquer all
by Ayaka Sara
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I do not own OHSHC/OHSHCC.. Harhui realizes she is in love but now has to leave due to secret circumstances..The club members can't let her just walk away, neither can the guy crushing on her.*First fan fic*
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Delimma_**

She didn't know what to make of the feelings that started to rouse in her after the incident at the pool with the silent stoic wild boy of Ouran's Host Club. It was a while ago but she could not seem to let it go. Haruhi would often find herself thinking back and remembering his strong arms wrapped around her protectively. What to do about something like this? Haruhi had finally decided to keep the feelings she thought were "Love" to herself. Those vital words, she felt she could never say. Haruhi never expected anything to come of the feelings she felt deep inside for Mori-Sempi. He could never care for a girl like her, could he??

**Monday afternoon:**

Once again sitting at her table in the Ouran High School's third music room, holding the Host Club's activities, Haruhi tried to pay attention to the idle chatter of her customers. However, finding it harder and harder to not pay full attention to the tall student quietly attending his small lolita cousin, making her heart beat faster. Feeling preocupied and out of sorts she started to notice that she wasn't as pretty as the girls that fawned over her crush. "_Why do they have to be prettier"_ she thought to herself. "_why do I care anyways, right, nothing can come from it."_ Just then he peared over and caught her staring, she quickly averted her eyes, but not quick enough to see the question in his eyes and the slight smile tugging at his lips.

" Oh... Harrrruuuhhii!!!" came the voice from accross the room. Jarred by the fact that no-one client related was in the room she frowned. The twins were advancing as fast as they could while avoiding their ever daunting overlord, and the man who thought as him self as Haruhi's father. Tamaki was watching them vigilently while making his way across the room toward his loving daughter. At that moment her cell phone rang. "_saved by the ring"_ she thought to her self.

Holding a finger up, to indicate she wanted time, she answered the phone the twins had given her earlier. "Hello.." silence over took everyone in the room as she was listening to the person talk. "Yes, I understand thank you for calling." It was not so much the fact that as Haruhi spoke to the person on the other side of the phone call that caught all of her firends attention as how after a moment she was now talking in a monotone type voice. Once hanging up the phone and placing it in her bag. Haruhi stood up. She suddenly seemed very normal " Sorry guys, not today I have to go meet my dad somewhere. I will talk to you guys later okay.. sorry!!" she yelled as she was running from the room. The door slamming on all of their confusion.

**Wednesday :**

After the incident with the phone call the members of the host club noticed little things about Haruhi. For the past two days she was withdrawn and didn't say much. However, she did jump when some one banged a large backback down on the ground it sounded like thunder. They all assumed it was due to her fear of thunder storms. Hikahu and Karoru the Hitchachin twins would play with her the way they always did and she didnt get annoyed or yell, she simply let them play it out. Tamaki kept trying to get her to out of her slump by trying to arrange another commoner's day. She just nodded and continued to seem deep in thought.

The time for the host club to close drew near and all the ladies were ushered out of the room. Time passed by with her sitting there quietly thinking about what she would have to do. "_They will probably hate me," _she thought to herself. " _If I told them the real reason they would most likely not want to hang out with me I guess it is a good thing I have to do this. but oh how I dread it... say it quick and then get out."_ Haruhi wanted more than anything to stay with her friends, but how could she after what happend. She couldn't even tell them let alone ask for their help. She felt kinda like an outsider. They would help... but it was to much to ask after all they had done. "_Kyouya-sempi would probably try to add it to my debt or try to profit off of it" _She forced herself not to think it.

Her friends watched the play of emotion cross her face. They were sure that she didn't even notice that the guests had left. While they were here she was the "perfect, natural gentleman" and now they were looking at their Haurhi again. And the emotions crossing her face frightend them. First there was a scared look,,then disgust and then saddness... Then they saw hope...then she seemed annoyed... and then withdrawn again.A chime in the room caused her to be alarmed. Noticing where she was she figured she better get it over with and quick.

Haruhi stood facing the member's of the Host club and the friends she had come to understand and stated the words she thought she would never say.

"I am sorry, I...cant be in the Host Club any longer!" she said it in the same voice as the one before on the phone, however, all host club members heard the crack and panic enter her speech. Before any of her friends could reply she turned on her heel and walked out of the room...

* * * * *

**3 Days later:**

"Mama!!!! Have you heard from our beloved daughter Haruhi!!! " the ever over reacting King of the host club, Tamaki was begging through the shadow kings cell phone. Ever since the day Haurhi had said those terrifying words to the host club members, well most of the host club was in an uproar. Kyouya was even concerned.

" For the millionth time Tamaki, I have not heard from her and I would tell you if I had." At that Kyouya hung up on Tamaki for the fifth time today alone. Kyouya had learned very early how to mask his feelings in front of Tamaki and the others. Lying came natural to a business and calculating teen. Kyouya had in fact heard from Haruhi, But he wasn't about to rehash that meeting with those people. The uproar would quickly become a catastrophy.

**Flashback:**

_"What are you doing here, Haruhi?" Kyouya was shocked to have heard she was waiting in the front entrance of his home to speak to him._

_"Kyouya-sempi" she looked pale to his way of thinking, " Please forgive me for the other day. I need to speak to you about that." she sounded alittle weird. He motioned for her to join him in the sitting room, in which she shook her head to refuse. "I am sorry for showing up like this but it was the only way I could talk to you with out the others interfering." she seemed to need his approval. He nodded pusing his glasses back into place...__"How much is my debt, sempi?" well she couldnt' be more blunt. " I know I need to pay it back and It will take a while, however, I can no longer be a part of the club."_

**End Flashback:**

**"**_That was such an odd discussion" _Kyouya thought back. He didnt know what to say to her. They had discussed the price and that she would get a job to pay it back if nessesary. However, once he enquired to why she simply shook her head and told him one sentence.

"I am going to be home schooled for a little while." that never answered his question, however he noticed that she looked scared and highly depressed. He believed there should be an intervention, but from whom. Tamaki would talk only about his feelings and how his beloved daughter can't possibly run away from home and do this to the family. He apparently couldn't presuede her, he didnt even know where to start, for he knew he had never given her the feeling of a friendly "come-talk-to-me-if-you-need-me" vibe and he couldn't blame her for feeling that way, it was the truth. He did however, suddenly feel like he was losing a great friend. The twin's would just ramble and decide their "toy" was to stay put, it would make her mad and that would not help the situation. Takashi doesn't say much but maybe he would talk to her... No it doesnt seem like it would be logical...

The answer all but looked up in his face not twenty minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I do not own any of the characters of OHSHC or the show! Thanx ;) Enjoy

_**Chapter 2: The Plan**_

Huni Mitskuni was skiping down the hallway at school and all but knocked Kyouya out of his stupour. "Kyo-Chan, what are you doing and why haven't you gotten Haru-chan back yet?" he all buy whined up at him. The way Huni said it with his eyes all clouded with unshed tears and the way he clung to his beloved bunny Usa-Chan. Kyouya was struck by a plan that would get her to tell them the full story so they could fix it for her and she could stay.

Mori and Huni showed up at the secret spot almost to conveinently for Kyouya's liking. He also didn't want to inform Takashi of the situation however, the two came together and he would get over it. It wasn't as if he didn't like him, it was just that he wanted to only tell one person. Takashi was quiet enough to keep the secret plan quiet anyway. Kyouya reluctantly admitted to himself that that was not the reason. Takashi had feelings for her, he could see it sometimes when he just watched the club go by. Though he did not have those feelings for her, if something was wrong...well you know what they say about the quiet ones....

"Well?" Huni suddenly sounded business like. "What is your plan?" He was anxious, Huni knew what ever Kyo-chan was about to say, he would most likely do it anyway. Haruhi was his friend and meant more to his friend and cousin then anyone realized.

As luck would have it the plan was discarded quickly, it would have been weird to trail her. She walked into the Third Music Room's doors for the last time. For all she could figure out Kyouya said the club was cancelled today and he wanted to finalize her debt problem, whatever that meant. However, she did not expect the whole club to be sitting at the long table used for meetings. Haruhi looked right at Kyouya and gave him the "traitor" look. He felt upset he had to trick her but not enough to take notice of the look he was now receiveing.

"Haruhi. we fully realize that there is something that has caused you to become depressed and withdrawn from the group." Kyouya looked around the table before letting his gaze again fall directly onto hers. " I understand that you want to leave the Host Club. However, I want to know the reason why." His voice had taken on a meanaceing sound. When Kyouya could not figure out something it pissed him off. "I am sure I am not the only one who wants and needs an explantion. I have also left out until this moment that Haruhi also informed me that she is leaving Ouran and will be home schooling." That was the remark that started the shouting. Haruhi could hardly believe he did this to her... Wait it was Kyouya, or course he did this. She could vaguely hear everyone screaming at her for her attention. However, she could not understand the Twins and Tamaki shouting over each other. It was Kyouya she stared at. He felt kinda bad the moment the words left his mouth for Haruhi had paled comepletely and started to shake in the chair on the opposite side of the long table. This was what she wanted to avoid. An explanation.

Tamaki had grabbed her and was demanding an explanation, when she looked over and noticed Huni- Senpai was crying. Mori-Senpai looked upset too. So she had hurt all her friends in a moment of seconds, and one comment from the ever calculating Kyouya. The part that hurt the most was that she was going to never see the one she had fallen in love with again. Her gaze shot down when she had noticed that Mori was staring intently at her his mask in place and saying nothing as usual. It was the silence that did her in.

Haruhi, took one look at Kyouya again, and promptly turned, she grabbed her coat and her book bag and ran out of the room. Kyouya knew at that moment he had gone slightly too far. But the answers eluded him and he knew that finding out would give him no merit unless he could fix her problem. But shockingly all he could think was _"Why, Haruhi, why this sort of action, what caused it?" _He was promptly pulled from his thoughts by an angry Club. However, he also noticed as he was looking at all of the faces that there wasn't one missing but three. Intresting that the two missing besides Haruhi was Huni and Mori-senpai, and not Tamaki and Hikarou.

Haruhi sat down not on the bench that set next to the tree, but in the crook of the tree and placed her head on her knees. _" How could he do this? I know he always does something to merit something but, what would merit from this, caous? my sadness? my guilt? that has to be it. my guilt so that I would stop it... Oh.. I can't stop it though." _ She started to cry. she couldn't believe that she was crying the only other time she did cry like this was when she lost her mother. Then again isn't she losing 6 very important people to her. Even if they were annoying most of the time.

Walking towards her quietly they noticed a sound... standing frozen a couple of feet from her Huni looked up towards his tall cousin. The look on Takashi's face told Huni he heard nothing. His eyes, however, said he had definately heard the sound, Even though Takashi was anguished to hear Haruhi cry, he was also embarassed to be standing in front of her and was debating about asking her another time when Huni made the decision for them. Walking slowly towards Haruhi once again, now by himself Huni felt the sadness coming from his only female friend. He reached out and touched Haruhi's head lightly. "Haru-Chan?" he sounded as sad as she sounded. He hadn't realized how much he cared about the female host till then, he was her friend and it hurt him to see her like this. That realization brought about another one. If he felt this saddend by this Takashi must be hurting real bad, though he knew his friend would never show it.

At the touch Harhui visiblely jumped... looking up into the faces of her senpai's she suddenly felt really embarrassed and a slight blush covered her face, barely noticeable through her tears however. " Huni-Senpai....Mori- Senpai?" she sounded horrble to herself. the moment she noticed the situation she was in and then her friends catching her in it, she burst into tears worse than before.

Haruhi Froze when she felt arms pick her up... She only did for a moment until she realized Mori-senpai had picked her up and was now walking towards the bench. He sat setting her next to him, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Huni-senpai walked over to the bench, quietly pleased at how Takashi took charge and care of her. He grabbed her hand and sat down next to the pair.

That was how they sat until it started to get dark. Her tears had long past, Takashi had decided by then he rather she be crying. The silence he usually relished was diminishing. What was she thinking? Is what's going on that bad? How could he help the girl he fell in love with?

"Haruhi" The familiar deep voice spoke at almost a whisper. He thought she hadn't heard until she looked up. He was about to speak when she decided she couldn't let him ask, so she interupted him before he had even started.

" I am sorry... Mori-senpai...Huni-senpai" she got up and bowed. " My father must be worried...sorry for worrying you, Im okay now, I should go." When she turned to walk away, she didnt expect to be looking at a disgruntaled Huni blocking her path, or that Takashi would grab her wrist before she could get far either. She looked defeated as she turned around and faced him. Mori thought his heart would break into slivers if he had to see that look again. He immediately let her go and sat back on the bench.

"Could we get it over with" She asked in a slight whisper that the wind had to carry for the two standing in front of her to hear. Huuny looked shocked and Mori raised and eyebrow in response. what could she be talking about.

"Get what over with Haru-Chan?" Huni asked very confused. He looked to Mori who shrugged. She never looked up when she said the last thing they thought they would hear.

" The telling me -We are upset and mad at you for ruining alot in our lives-talk." Both couldn't be sure if she was joking or not.

"Haurhi" it was Huni who said it and that shocked her. She looked up and Huni took a step towards her... Here it comes she thought to herself. She felt a hand on her sleeve. Huni was looking up at her in his over the top anime eyes with tears brimming and holding Usa-chan. "Tell us why, this is happening. Was it something said, done was it us? do you not want to be our friend anymore?" as he asked each question her heart sank deeper and deeper. As he was asking the questions both Takashi and him noticed she went pale and was shaking her head back and forth. As if trying to convince them it was nothing like that, but still refused to say something. Huni was becoming more agitated as he watched her. He decided it was time to force her to tell them. When he looked at Haruhi again gone was Huni and say hello to Mitsukuni Haninozuka the 18 year old heir.

"Haruhi Fujioka... I want to know why you would betray us, so I can understand... I thought you were our friend." Huni was so upset. He deliberatelty announced Betray so that she would feel guilty and just tell them. He thought he would be angry forever at her at this point he just didnt understand and she wouldnt let him try.

"I cant have help, he told me in the ally that you cant help" she muttered under her breath. And Huni's attitude changed completely, someone did something. Takashi was suddenly standing over her. The word ally got his attention. What the Hell happend on that Monday. His mind was reeling through possibilities. Huni broke the silence a minute later.

"It wasn't your dad on the phone the other day was it Haru-Chan?" he dreaded the answer but he thought he figured it out. The confirmation was her head shake. "We are going back to the music room and you are going to tell us everything that happend." They both grabbed her hands and proceeded to drag her back. It was dark and the school almost closed but they knew not one of the Hosts moved from that room.

The door to the music room was ajar and the light that shone through scared the crap out of her. She would tell them and then leave, they wouldnt, no the couldn't help" she was thinking of them.

When Haruhi was half dragged half walking in to the room everyone stood up. The worried glances were almost enough to make her start to cry all over again. She didn't want anyone to see her in that state. Little did she know the rest of the members saw the scene from above, watching from the windows. They had a great view of the garden that the incident took place. They saw her crying too, though they would never say so. It shook them all for they knew Haruhi never cried. How they wished they could hear what was being said.

She sat rather unladylike into the chair she was origionally sitting in. Without a word all of the Hosts took their seats again. She should just tell them. Okay. Be blunt.

"She has told us that someone met her in an ally on Monday, and that is was not her father on the phone the other day." Huni started, then looking at her waiting for her to tell the story.

" I dont really know where to start." she whispered. They all heard though.

"The begining." It was Kyouya who said that. Her head shot up and she looked at him. He could see she was still angry with him. He sighed inwardly, he had to fix that, he didnt like the feeling. Damn he hated the feeling. He was supposed to be her friend and he was treating her like a inwardly sighed and gave her a sympatheic half smile.

"Okay." she started slow but got faster and faster, feeling unsure of her self.

" Basically...when I got home on the last Friday before that Monday I noticed a large manilla envolpe sitting up against our door. It was to me and I didn't know what to make of it. I opened it and it was from someone who aparently has been watching me. Pictures of me walking around town or on a forced vacation. The pictures showed me on the beach at the beach outing right before those guys on the beach and then when I was at the pension in Karuizawa. Then a letter came out and it said to stay away from you guys. I thought it was a joke. I kept it since I know now you want to see it." She went to get up and they all said to "sit" at the same time. Even Kyouya, he wouldn't show it but he was very scared about this. "I was going to my book bag, its in there." she got it and threw it on to the table and sat back down. " I couldn't leave it at home my dad had a problem with breaking privacy." As they looked at the contents. Hikaru spoke next, his anger evident.

"And what about the phone call, the other Monday?" He looked at her. Wondering why she was to stay away from them and him especially. It was no secret he was in love with her.

" When my phone rang it was from my home phone." She stated.

"But you said it wasn't your dad." Huni- senpai looked at Takashi for confirmation.

"Ah." he stated matter of factly. A bit of confusion showed in his eyes when Haruhi looked into them. And something else as well but it was gone before she could identify it. She could look in his eyes for ever but they were waiting for an answer.

" It was a man who said to play it cool and act like he was my dad. He told me that he had him and that if I didn't go to where he said he would hurt him... Later I found out he went to the pension to stay for a few months. He left on that Monday in the morning." the releaf came off her in solidness. " he told me that you guys are not aloud to know I was meeting him. When I got there he directed me to the ally. He shoved me into the wall." she hadn''t noticed that all of her friends looked throughly pissed. Her eyes were looking back to that time. "He told me that I was "his" and that I cant hang with you guys anymore" the venom was clear in her words. " And that it wasn't just me in danger if I continued. I figured that if I quit the club and then stayed at school that you would all hound me and then it would look to him like I didnt listen." She sounded really sad to her self.

_"She's right, we would have."_ All six men thought at the same moment.

" So what your telling us, Haruhi, is that you have been being stalked, and living by yourself knowing full well that he had been in your house." By the end of that statement Kyouya was way beyond pissed. She could have been hurt or killed. What on earth was she thinking. the answer was there.... Them... thats who... it was so her to worry about them. They could handle this, thank god and releaf was evident when he looked down at her. When she noticed the look in his eyes he noticed that not only hope came into her eyes but a calm he had never seen too. He figured that she was waiting for them to decide what to say. "Haruhi, can you please go over to the sofa and have some tea to calm down." though he knew full well she was calm. It kinda freaked him out to know that she would give up and let something like this happen. "We would like to talk abit and you need some time alone I'm sure." they all nodded.

It was a matter of waiting her out now. they could see she was exhausted. The moment she laid accross the sofa and her breathing slowed and got deeper. the true emotions came out.

whispering, of course....

"MY POOR SWEET HARUHI!!" Tamaki was saying as loud as he could without shouting. He couldn't believe that she was going though this and didn't tell her daddy or mommy.

"What are we going to do" Hikaro and Karou came next. " We can't just let this happen can we. I mean someone wants us away from her."

"Hush...Haruhi-Chan is sleeping!" being hushed by Huni they all got quiet and looked at the sleeping form on the couch across the room. "Should we get her home?" he asked once they were all sure she was still sleeping.

"No" was Kyouya's response. "If we take her home he could be there. Or he could see us with her and take the chance to hurt her. Apparently he has an affliction and an attraction for her and now has deluded himself into thinking that he can get her this way. Unfortunately for him we can call upon people, and unfortunately for us this could be beyond us."

They all stared at him waiting for something he would say that would help the situation. "Well, wait" after the silence was to much for them. " He could be watching now. I don't think that she should go home again, at least not alone. Why doesn't she go home and stay with one of us while this is going on.

"She'll be safe with us" Kaoru started. "She can stay with us and then we could like watch out for her.

"She will be comming home with me, Daddy will take care of his little girl!" Tamaki nearly shouted. Haruhi sat straight up on the sofa. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the whole situation. They knew that they had upset her the minute she stood up and walked towards them.

"Can I go home now... Or are you still debating your friendships to me?" She sounded tired and defeated.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya stood and walked infront of her. "Is that what you think we were doing. We were not debating our friend ship but what to do to help our friend." Kyouya then pulled a seat out for her to sit. "Haruhi, we have come up with a plan." The rest of the club blinked. What was he talking about? "We have decided that this has to stop. There is no way that someone can terrorize you this way and get away with it. From calculating the paper and the writing I am sure it is a student here at Ouran and we can put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."

_Hasn't it already gone out of hand? _She thoought to her self...yet nodding instead of answering. "We are all going to go back to your house to get your things you will be staying at the Huninozuka residence until this is over." knowing Huni was the most feared martial arts expert there was, she would be safe in his hands. Huni just shook his head in agreement. It was comforting to know that Takashi was already staying there as their parents were no longer there because of a nice long vacation to Hawaii. " You are going to stay there and not going to worry about this anylonger. We will take care of it. You will also still continue the Host Club and act as though nothing is happening. Do you understand, Haruhi." All she could do was nod..

Kyouya was happy to have figured out everything in those few moments. He was very proud of himself to have figured out who it was. Of course he wasn't going to tell them, until he somehow fished the person out. And to do that was to have him and the Host Club everywhere near her to upset the person enough to take action.

And the plan was set....

**A/N**

I hope that you are all enjoying my story thus far... I would like to take this time to say I am sorry for any mis-spellings or any words that I have used wrong. I would also like to say thanks for the comment!!! 3rd chapter up soon!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any of the characters of OHSHC or the show!! Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you are enjoying my story so far...

On to chapter 3 shall we.....

_**Chapter 3:The letter**_

On the way to Haruhi's house the car ride was silent. Haurhi was looking out of the window of the limo they all decided to share thinking about the situation. Kyouya was noticing that even though every one was quiet he could see that every now and then they would look at each other and then at her as if she would disapear from their sight at any moment. All of them looked exhausted to him. He felt the same way, the thought before turning towards the window next to him.

Haurhi was sitting between Mori and Hikaru zoning out. She was sure that they thought she was looking out the window buy in reality she saw nothing. To be honest she was relieved that her friends wanted to help, she was worried though because she was afraid something would happen to them. Haurhi was just glad her dad was not here to see this. What was she going to tell him when he got home. Suddenly a horrifed look crossed her face.

"Haruhi." Takashi whispered next to her ear. He looked concerned. Her voice came out hoarse and very broken.

"My dad calls every night and morning. If I don't answer it he will get worried and come home."

"Ah" He said.

"Don't worry haurhi," Karou started.

"we'll call him and give him" Hikaru said next.

"An excuse" they finished together.

She kinda found that funny. Not because they did that but because even in this situation, they sounded sorrowful. The gesture made her smile. The rest just looked shocked. The small smile disappeared as they pulled up to her apartment.

Mori and Haruhi walked up to the door. She couldn't seem to remember that she was supposed to unlock the door. Mori reached down to her hand that was on her side, she flinched a litlle out of her trance like state when he grabbed the set of keys in her hand. The feeling that shot up her arm made her feel again. Mori-Senpai was the only one that had that affect on her. he opened the door and directed her into the home, only after he walked into the house to make sure it was safe.

Meanwhile in the limo:

"Well, what is this plan you have." Tamaki asked Kyouya. He really couldn't feel like him self since the news. Really he felt way to serious for his own good. "We need to figure out who it is and stop it. Haruhi can't possibly leave us." that part was a matter of fact statement that they all agreed upon.

"I will tell all of you once haruhi is in bed and we have time to talk freely. I dont want her to know the plan because it will most likely upset her." Kyouya stated pushing his glasses back into place on his nose and pulling out his laptop.

Back in Haruhi's apartment:

" Go into your room and pack. I will wait out here." Takashi sat down on the couch to wait. Haruhi walked into her room closing the door behind her for a moment. As she pulled out her suitcase and set it on the bed she noticed something leaning on her pillow. She reached down and picked it up.

After about 20 minutes of waiting Mori got worried and walked to the door. He knocked twice before opening the door wide. Haruhi was sitting on the floor indian style looking confused, scared. He noticed that there was an identical envelope from the one before in her hand. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to get it. A peice of paper fell out of the envelope and landed on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to him.

_Well.. Well...Well... _

_I follow you every where do you honestly think that I _

_didn't or I wouldn't have figured out that you went to them _

_or that you told them about __**Us**__! _

_Well I warned you so now you must take the consequences! _

_Watch out, My dearest Haruhi, Why would you cry to them!_

_They are the ones keeping us apart. I vow it won't be much _

_longer._

_Hahahaha!!! _

_your secret admirerer!_

The letter was written in red like it signifyed something. Then after a moment the only reason it looked red was because Mori was in fact seeing red. He never believed that saying and now he was a true believer. His thoughts were moving a mile a minute. " _The guy bolded the US_."

_"What is going on?" _ he thought. " _How could someone be doing this?" _ and then his thoughts shifted. _"God how I want to get a hold of the bastard_" and _" I will protect her with all I have." _They shifted again to the small girl infront of him on the floor. He wasn't thinking when he did his next action. He just knew he had to do something. He grabbed Haruhi off of the floor and when she was standing in front of him pulled her into a hug.

Even in these circumstances she couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to be in his arms. And for that short moment that felt like forever she felt her fear completely disappear as if she never had any at all. She couldn't believe that she also noticed that he smelled really really good. She couldn't help it, she let out a sigh.

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to grab her like that. He was just happy she was hugging him back and hoped that she wasn't upset about it. God she smelled good and felt right in his arms. He knew that the Twins and Tamaki had voiced there feelings for her, and that she did not return her feelings, He was sure that he could keep quiet because if she wasn't in love with them she could probably never be in love with him of all the was confused however when he heard her sigh into his neck, feeling her breath on his skin made his feel really akward for a moment. His facade that he kept up on his face at all times faultered and the love he felt for her was there for all to see. Thank God no one was in the room with them. Before letting her go he put his bored look back up and wondered if she was going to be mad. After about a minute or two he released her. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. That was one of the things he loved about her. When she looked at him she looked right into his eyes never wavering and making him feel like she could see all of him and not the person people see all the time. The look wasn't mad just tired. She leaned back into him and gave him a quick hug and whispering a low...

"Thank you!" in his ear. He sat there stunned that she was appreciating that he hugged her, why she packed her things and went to the bathroom. As they were heading out the others were about to get out to check what was taking such a long time. The door opened and Haruhi shuffled herself and her stuff into the car. Mori was next.

"What took you so long we thought something must have happend." Tamaki started he was about to have one of his moments, when he was silenced. Takashi had tossed the manilla folder and letter onto the keyboard part of his laptop efficiently getting his attention. He picked it up and read it. This just confirmed another one of his suspicions. He was glad that it had gotten to this step it was a step closer to being finished. He could tell them more than he thought he would be able to so soon.

Half hour later:

Harhui fell asleep in the car, they were about 3 minutes from Huni's home. Takashi got a little jealous when she started to lean towards Hikaru when her head stared to fall. He held it in though, like he always did. Hikaru couldn't have been happier however, Mori sighed and Huni looked at his cousin knowingingly.

Finally they had gotten to the house. It was really late by then and the maids were off so they put her in Huni's room for now. Huni failed to tell them that it was Mori staying in that room currently. He was happy that something may come out of this bad and save Mori and Haruhi from themselves. The funny thing was that Huni knew that his stoic friend was in love with the only female host, but indeed she was too in love with him. Huni had noticed by the little looks accross the room she gave Takashi when he wasn't looking or when she would jup only when he touched her. Oh yeah she was in love alright and Huni felt that since he had them both in his grasp for the next couple weeks, even if it was for a terrifying reason that he would play a little matchmaking business on the side of the protecting Haruhi business.

He was smiling to himself as he lifted Haruhi's arm and placed Usa-Chan under the covers and put her arm back. Being alone in the room with her he took the oppertunity to kiss her forehead in a older brother gesture and whisper that no matter what no one would hurt her, silently adding that Takashi and her would be together by the end of this ordeal and be stronger for it.

Huni was still smiling when he walked into the formal sitting room where his friends were now sitting, waiting to have the meeting that would set the course of how things would play out. Having the tea in hand Takashi sat it down on the table and sit down next to Huni. Kyouya was pacing back and forth accross the living space. All were silent waiting for the ever calculating and plan forming shadow king to explain things. After a moment of silence he began.

"What I have gathered from the things Haruhi has said and the evidence we have gathered I am confident that I know who is doing this and further more I will not tell any of you how it is." he stated before anyone could ask. And before anyone could argue he continued "If I tell any of you you are going to go kill the bastard and that I can't have." Only Huni noticed that Takashi stiffend with anger next to him. " I know that this person alone is not dangerous. The problem here is that it seems that they hired someone to do the dirty work." They all knew he was talking about the ally incident and the phone calls. " I believe the only way to get the person mad enough to come out and show them selves would be to still have her attend Host Club and out of Host Club all or some of us constantly hangs out with her at school, since the person is always watching, and here. Though I am sure the perpatrater is going to be pissed learning she is not only staying around us but staying for now permanently at one of our homes." Every one was silent still. They knew once Kyouya started they should let him finish and the look in his eye and the way his mouth was set told them he was not finished and wished not to be interupted. After another moment of stillness he continued. "And to make matters worse the person is mad at her for hanging around "Us" he had used quotation marks with his fingers. And he feels that Haruhi has a personal relationship with said person. Which means that she is around him/or her somewhat and has done something to entice a persuit. I believe if we make the person jealous enough that they will come out and we can catch the people. I am not really concerned about the main person pulling the strings, though it is important" taking his glasses off and setting them down on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose he continued "It is the people hired who I am concerned about. they seem to be shady if they are going to break in to her home and follow ther constantly." WIth that he was finished. the way that he finished suggested they all nod and agree. Which of course they all did. When every thing was said and done Huni had the most brilliant idea ever!

"Ummm..guys?" he started he knew he had to be cute or it would never work. Time to put the matchmaking business into play. "We are supposed to make the person jealous right?" he asked innocently. They all quickly nodded. "Well why dont we draw straws and then we could take the person with the longest and have him pose as her fiance at school. You know since last year her secret was out and they still come to the host club for some girl talk why not do it that way? then the person wont feel to mad that she was staying whre he was, but still get jealous when he saw them together and us hanging out with them, for pretend of course." he was looking down so that they wouldn't see the devilish look that came into his eyes. The idea was brilliant in all of their minds the way to decide, though, they grumbled about, but agreed.

After all was said and done..

Shortest- Kyouya ( thank god he thought)

Second Shortest- Huni (hehe, he thought)

Thrid Shortest- Hikaru (Damn)

Forth- Tamaki ( he went to his corner to sulk for a while)

Fifth- Karou (Oh well)

Tallest- wouldnt you know, Mori (this is going to be hard, he thought, pretend, he didnt want to pretend he wanted it for real) he frowned but didnt complain. Huni just smiled his angelic smile and hopped up and down. He knew what the outcome would be. He thought to himself "_ maybe at their fifth real wedding annivusery he would tell them this story, by then they will thank me"_

Takashi was to play the Fiance of Haruhi for the next 3 weeks. Shockingly everyone was okay, thinking that if she didn't show feelings for them that they would be okay since it was Mori-Senpai, what could possibly happen. Nothing they reassured themselves.

Absolutely Nothing.....

**A/N**

I would like to take this time to say thank you for all the comments and that I am glad you all like it. I would also like to say I am sorry if anyone seems OOC through out the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 up tomorrow hopefully. Sorry if the chapter seems kinda short.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: do not own OHSHC on to chapter 4 shall we.... enjoy?!!

_**Chapter 4: Straws **_

He couldn't believe the situation. How could he be talked into something like this? He felt as fate was being cruel for doing this to him. Mori knew he could never have her and now she was being dangled in front of him and just out of reach.

Another thing that he couldn't believe he let Huni talk him into was the fact that he should still be near her during the night. He refused but Huni simply stated that it wasn't because he thought she wasn't safe, I mean she was at his house. However, he made his argument to say that she may wake up and get scared not realizing where she was or what if she needed something. And they had to look as convincing as possible. Just like real fiances, they slept together, dont they? Mori couldn't refuse a request Huni put to him anyways, not just out of duty but he thought of Huni as a brother and would do anything for him. Mori agreed becuase he knew he was also right. Just like Huni knew he would. The smile on his face when he went to sleep that night showed victory.

Sitting in a chair much to small for his size he could see Haruhi's sleeping form accross the room. His mind was wondering and looking out of the window he hadn't noticed that she had sat up. For a moment Haruhi was in fact confused to where she was, she started to panic until she noticed Mori sitting in a seat accross the room and looking out the window. Her panic vanished very quickly. What was he doing in her room? She was about to ask when he shifted in the seat and looked directly into her eyes. Through the poorly lit room they stared at each other for what seemed an was the one to break the silence, for him he could have looked into her eyes forever.

"Mori-Senpai... are we at Huni-Senpai's house?" she sounded of sleep. He could see her hair was thrown into a whirl from sleep and she looked flushed from being asleep a moment ago. To Mori she looked beautiful." _Again. Torture."_ He thought to himself.

"Ah." came his response to her question.. Just at that moment they heard her stomach growl. She was thankful it was dark in the room because she was sure she was blushing.

"I guess I'm hungry, arn't I" She stated trying to not sound embarassed. He was rather shocked. The guys had eaten after the meeting and she most certainly hadn't since at least lunch. He felt bad. He nodded and then stood up streatching out of the akward position.

"Kitchen?" He asked and she nodded with a slight smile on her lips. She followed him out into the dark hallway and found it very dark in the rest of the dark in fact she seemed that she couldn't see. She felt Mori grab her hand and the electric shock that coursed through her for the millionth time. It never ceased to amaze her, how much she was in love with him. Haruhi wished she could tell him.

He pulled her along quietly towards the kitchen. Even though she couldn't see she knew Mori had been there several times and knew where he was going. She was comforted by this. The moment his hand had grabbed hers he felt a jolt he also felt her freeze for a moment. He loved the way her hand fit into his and secretly wished he could hold her hand always. What would she think of the plan. Would she be angry that that was what they decided and that it wasn't put to her to decide. He hoped not, he wanted to pretend so that he had this little bit of time just to himself. He knew that was selfish, but was it really if he kept it quiet.

They were both torn from their thoughts when Mori turned the kitchen light on and they blinked to get used to the now bright as sun room. Haruhi could not believe how big the kitchen was. She thought her whole living space could easily fit into it. Haruhi watched Mori walk over to the fridge to find her something to eat. He pulled out some of the left over chicken cordon bleu they had earlier and set about making it for her. A moment later she was sitting at the kitchen table accross from Mori eating her dinner. Some where inside the house a chime rang stating it was now three in the morning. Wow she had slept for a long time. After a couple of minutes in silence She wanted to know what had happened after she fell asleep, better to ask him even if he would give her small answers or even one no or yes answers.

"Mori- Senpai?" she started. "Um, what happend after I fell asleep. I mean to say..was something decided?"

"Ah" was his only reply. He thought they should wait until tomorrow to talk about it. He felt quite akward about the plan and thought better if Huni told her. He hoped she would drop it.

"Well..I know you dont talk much but could you please tell me the plan, Mori-Senpai?" She was confused by the look on his face. It was somewhat confusion mixed with dear-in-the-headlights look.

He sighed." You were awake earlier on the couch." it wasn't a question, the way she worded hers told him she had woken up when they were thinking about what to do about the situation earlier at the school. She quickly nodded. Tricky he thought to himself. He would have probably did the same thing if he heard them talking about him. "Well..They decided that you should stay on at school and host club. They also thought that One of of should play your fiance for a while, to upset the person doing this. meaning that you would wear a ring and act inside and out of school. Since the person seems to watch you everywhere." She would have been shocked that she had just heard him speak so much more than she had ever heard if she wasn't so damn shocked about the plan to begin with.

"And who would be the person playing my pretend fiance?" She asked, he noticed why he was saying the plan that she had gone pale. He got severly nervous that she was going to yell at him and be angry. He didn't want to make her upset. But by all why in the name of god did she have to ask that question. He wanted to avert her anger just a bit when he joked. "Tamaki" she visibly went pailer than before, which he didn't think was possible. Mori smiled just a bit and she actually Laughed.

It wasn't a full on laugh but a whisper of a thank god he was joking laugh. She then noticed that he was rather uncomfortable with the situation. She figured it out and took mercy on him.

"You are to play my fiance, right?" she asked him. He averted his eyes when he answered her.

"Ah." he looked nervous. He didn't want to look into her eyes, but after a moment he did. He was confused that her face was suddenly flushed with a blush and that her eyes showed her relief. He wanted to ask her about it but knew that if he did he would give away the fact that he was in love with her.

When she heard it was him. A thrill went through her, she would get this short time to see how it would be for them. Even though she knew full well it was wrong for her to pretend and it would just hurt her in the end. The relief that it wasn't someone else was great. Haruhi couldn't stop the blush though. O well she thought. Thinking that this would put him in more danger if they make the other person mad, scared her. Her face went from releif to worried.

He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, instead he reached over and ruffled her hair like he always did and said in a whisper. "I will always protect you." Her blush went from tomato to thought it was really cute and endearing. He had the urge to lean over and kiss her to see if she would get any redder. He thought, but didn't act, as usual.

"So the plan is that you and me are fiances now, Outside as well as inside of school and Host club we are to act as though we are in love and getting married? Well, do we stay here or do we go somewhere else?"

_" yeah that's going to be so hard."_Both thought at the same time, sarcasticly,not knowing the others feelings. "_In love no problem, ending it tough."_

"Here" he answered.

She continued. " And then we make this person jealous enough to show themselves so that we can get them, right?" he nodded. "And so what room do you sleep in?" thinking that he was just in her room "and How do we make him jealous and upset?"

He thought better not answer the first one. He answered the second instead.

"Dates" She nodded at his answer. Sure he was going to say that. And since he didn't answer the first question she knew the answer to it. Her room.

He knew the whole plan. Since the person seems to watch all the time, they decided the act should be as convincing as possible night or day. They whole Host Club had decided to have him sleep in her room with her. He tried to avoid that and now look at the situation. He was sitting with the woman he was in love with in his friends kitchen feeling akward because he had to answer the questions he really didn't want to answer. He wished all of it was true though, it would be so much easier. Still sitting accross from each other feeling akward and both wishing that it was real, the silence envoloped them. It was never an akward silence, it was always an understandable and comfortable one. Lost in there own thoughts neither heard Huni-Senpai standing in the hallway at the opening of the dining room. He was smiling furousiously. He thought it was cute that both were trying to hide their feelings and failing miserably but neither of them realizing how the other felt. He knew that his idea was going to go over fine and turned to leave when he heard Haruhi's next question.

"Mori-Senpai"

"Takashi" He sounded gruff. She looked puzzled and Huni was thrilled. " If we are going to pretend you should call me Takashi."

"Takashi" she said and then continued. " Are you sorry that it is you who got picked." She sounded pitiful to Huni, probably worried that she was being a burden to Takashi though.

"No" he stated matter of was nervous though that he wouldn't want to stop "pretending" once this was said and done however. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. The feeling she got was of pure joy. She had to remeber that this was fake and that he didn't really lover her. "Will you marry me?" Takashi asked, very nonchalantly, without emotion.

"Yes." Her answer was said the same way. Huni hearing the answer, turned and hurried back to his room. He gave her the box and watched her opening it. She looked at it for a moment and then slipped the ring onto her ring finger. The ring was of medium size and had smaller diamonds wrapped around the middle one. It felt heavy on her finger. God how she wished it was real. Feeling akward Mori Stood up and walked towards the sink to put away the items she used, He felt joy and had to remind himself it was fake. Turning back to Haruhi, his friend, and now pretend fiance, he asked her if she was now ready for bed. She nodded and stood up. She needed his help once again to get through the house. He thought it was wonderful holding her hand and feeling the ring on her finger under his fingers.

Once in her room again, Haruhi walked over to the giant bed and crawled on. The lights were off. Mori walked back over to the chair, he knew Huni and the others said it would be smarter to sleep in the same bed, but he felt that would be putting her in an akward postion. He decided no matter how much he wanted to pound that small chair into the ground that he would rather sleep in it than make her feel really akward and embaressed. After about ten minutes of it being silent and having to hear Mori-Senpai shuffle around on the small chair she felt bad. She sat up and turned on the small bedside lamp closest to her. He stared at her, and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. Instead of talking she got up and walked over to him she grabbed his hand and pulled he got up and towered over her. A comforting presence she thought. She dragged him back to the bed.

"Look I can't sleep in a giant comfrotable bed while you have to sleep on the smallest chair made for Huni-senpai size men." He smiled at that. "Just share the bed, Okay?" she felt herself blushing again and quickly crawled onto it and over to where the wall and the bed met. Made her self comfortable and pulled the covers up. He looked at her for a moment and then sat at the edge of the bed. After a moment he laid down on top of the covers. A moment later he had the shock of his life.

Aparently Haruhi must have been really tired because before thinking it through she turned over to him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Leaving a rippling of feeling when she stopped and said. " Thank God it was you." She was staring into his eyes and saw one of his eyebrows arch up questioningly. She noticed what she said and quickly added. " I would have had no peace if one of the twins or Tamaki was the one picked." To efficently change the topic she asked. "How exactly was it decided who would be my fiance, Takashi?"

Leaning over and towards the lamp to shut it off, he turned and tooked at her. "Straws." He answered, the light went off just as her laughter filled the air.

**A/N**

I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments and reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of hte OHSHCc or the show OHSHC

_**Chapter 5: True confession**_

Even though it had been an hour since Haruhi had fallen asleep beside him, her laughter still filled his head. He wished he could hear her laugh like that all the time. Laying there beside her, felt right to him. He was also happy and surprised that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep almost instantly. He thought it would be nice to hold her in his arms when he slept but knew he couldn't, she sighed in her sleep and he thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Just then she rolled over and plastered herself to his side. He loved that most of all. He could smell her strawberry shampoo aroama coming off her hair. He smiled at the memory of the day that they were at her house and he shared his strawberries with her, because he knew she loved them. After that day he learned to love them too. Strawberries reminded him of her.

The last thing he thought was that he was positive he would never get some sleep. In the morning when he opened his eyes he noticed he was alone, he aslo noticed that he was laying under the blanket that was sitting on the chair last night. Warmth filled him. Did she cover him up last night. He looked over at the clock in the room and noticed it was 9 in the morning. He was glad that there was no school today. He sat up and stretched. Sitting at the edge of the bed he noticed that her clothes were sprewn around as if she was looking for something, probably something to wear for the day. He smiled at that, he found his school blazer under one of her shirts and found that he liked their stuff sprewn around in their room alittle to much. After sittining there for what seemed a really long time He decided to go look for Haruhi and Huni.

Opening the bedroom door, Mori heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Walking toward the noise he heard Huni and her laughing. He couldn't help but smile, there happiness was always his own. He turned into the opening of the kitchen to find Huni sitting on the counter next to Haruhi who was mixing some white stuff in a bowl. She had a bit on her face and she looked really cute when she turned towards him and smiled. Her big brown eyes glistened with mischievenous rught before she turned and with the spoon she was using wiped it on the cheek of Huni. He looked at her shocked and then they burst into laughing again. "You asked for it when you put threw it at me first." she stated between laughs. "Good morning, Takashi." She turned towards him again and her smile was genuine. "We are having pancakes!"

"Mine are going to have chocolate chips in them!" The young lolita boy laughed jumping onto the shoulders of Takashi. "Haruhi says I will like it ." He then thought it would be better to leave them alone for a moment. He skipped out of the room. Haruhi was just starting the first pancakes when she heard Mori right behind her. He was debating if he should act even now. Even though it wouldn't be an act for him. He wanted to pull her into a hug kiss her good morning. He was just about to ruffle her hair when she shocked him.

Haruhi turned around swiftly and put her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes she placed a chaste kiss on his lips very softly. pulling back she whispered "Good morning!" And then told him to go find Huni and that breakfast would be ready when they got back. Turning back to cook breakfast, she didn't notice Mori's huge smile when he walked out of the room. They both sighed together once they were alone. Haruhi heard the phone next to her ring. She knew that when Huni's parents left with his brother to Hawaii that they had taken liberty to give all the maids and workers the weeks off also. Huni was happy for the peace and freedom. Not thinking about anything she picked up the phone.

"Hello." She was still thinking about the morining and night when she spoke, she sounded distant.

"Well, Well, Well! what an interesting turn of events." The voice on the other side of the reciever hissed. "I really ddin't believe the paper this morning. But here I am watching and what do you think I see? I see you cooking breakfast and kissing that Morinozuka man. Here I thought My Haruhi would never do this and defy me. That when the paper read that your engagement was official I thought she wouldn't. I told you to stay away from them." He seemed to want a response. Haruhi was to shocked about the conversation to really say anything. after a moment he continued. "I know your just testing me. seeing if my love for you is real. You will see soon enough. My dearest soon enough. For now I must get rid of this Morinozuka guy so that we can be together." The line went dead over the man's meanacing laugh. Haruhi could hardly believe that the person on the other end was for her. Wow! he really has a problem.

"Man that guy is really sick!" Haruhi stated under her breath. She seemed out of it. Haruhi knew she should tell them so she shut off the stove, took off her apron and walked out of the kitchen through the dining room. She decided that she would have a few moments alone to herself before she went to hunt down Mori.

Huni found her first sitting at the fountain in his backyard. She looked distant to him so he walked over to comfort her. " Haru-Chan?! He was excited to see her. though not to much since breakfast wasn't done quiet yet. "Whatcha sitten out here for?" he asked sitting next to her. She told him the whole story and he got really mad. He didn't look like cute little Huni-Senpai anymore. Haruhi noticed that she wasn't seeing much of his old self lately. The thought saddend her a bit. After he told her not to worry, he suggested they get breakfast done because they were going out later with the gang. She laughed and went on with her day.

* * * *

Later that day:

"And she made us pancakes with chocolate chips in them, they were YUMMY!!" Huni-Senpai was jumping up and down around the club members as they walked towards the entrance to theme park they were currently at. Haruhi was drowning out everything with her thoughts. She had indeed saw the paper this afternoon, and sure enough there was an announcement stating that she and Takashi were now engaged. That was Kyouya she thought to herself, fast and efficent, had to give him props in that area. She couldn't shake what the man had said on the phone eariler. Haruhi loves Takashi so much, and now the man was going to go after him.

She remembered earlier that when they had all ended up at the house they had a meeting and told her to put it out of her mind and act as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. And that she was very much in love and engaged to that guy. But she couldn't shake it. SHe was really worried something would happen to him, ans she would never get to tell him how very much she loved him and needed him. She would just have to tell him tonight... No going back either.

Her thoughts were interupted just as Huni shot behind her and grabbed her. "Haru-chan, they wont leave me alone!" he wailed. She heard something from the twins about how he wont shut up about the damn pancakes. She smiled and then saw all of their faces, They looked confused. Why was she smiling. Haruhi could not stop herself she was laughing so had she had grabbed Takashi's arm for balance. He liked the way she reached for him in her joy, without realizing what she was doing.

"Haruhi.?...Are you feeling okay?" Kaoru asked her really concerned. He had a feeling they were being laughed at.

"Yes.." she said trying to control herself. "I jsut can't believe how normal this all feels after all that is happening. I thought that I would never laugh again like that for a long while. Thank you." They all stared at her for a moment and became serious all of a sudden they were all trying to comfort her. She managed to look into Mori's eyes and felt something simmer between them. Tonight would definately be the night.

After about an hour, Kyouya walked up behind Mori and Haruhi who were standing next to each other watching a man dance. He put his head between the two and said. "I thought you two are supposed to be in love." and a little harsher added, "Act like it, damnit." At that exact moment both of their hands came together and their fingers entwined. Both silently thanking Kyouya for interfering. Mori decided it was time at that moment that tonight he would tell her how he really felt. He was terrified of her rejection, but knew that if he never told her, he would never know. That morning he had called a meeting while Haruhi was in the shower. He had something to tell them but he never got it out.

The rest of the day went nicely. Haruhi was still holding onto his hand, almost as a lifeline as they walked around the park. They rode a few rides though Mori didn't really like them so he sat out. One ride in particular, however, he did not sit out of.

"Takashi." Haruhi was walking beside him and when he looked over noticed he was walking a bit fast. Thinking that was what he was trying to tell him he slowed his pace to match hers at a more leisurely fashion. When he didn't look at her though. she nudged her shoulder into his upper arm. He looked at her in confusion then. "Would you like to ride the ferris wheel with me, takashi?" she asked very sweetly. It sounded like a girl who really wanted to ride it with her boyfirend but was to afraid to ask him. He smiled at that and nodded. The two walked over to get in line. The others quickly walked away to do other things.

Standing in line waiting their turn Mori was watching for a threat. He couldn't help it. When he noticed several older gentlemen and some younger (about their age) he released her hand and proceeded to put his arm around her shoulders. Right before the action was completed, he saw her shiver. He shivered to but not from the cold night air but from the anticipation of having her even closer. She just smiled up at him when he did this, no look of shock or embaressment or of being uncomfortable. Just a pure smile. He was looking down at her, his eyes saying everthing he wished he could say. Before the message had been crossed from one person to another, the man in charge of the ride shouted at them. "You gonna ride or what?" They both jumped and Haruhi giggled. Wait Haruhi giggled she never giggled. He was estatic that, he was the only one to hear that come from her.

.They moved together with his hand pressed firmly in the small of her back. They stepped on to the ride and sat down. If they were riding this a little while ago, before tis whole mess they would have sat on oppostie sides. Tonight however they sat right next to eachother, his arm still securly around her.

"Haruhi." He looked down and noticed she looked worried. "Dont worry. All will be fine." he thought silently adding unless you reject ride lasted for ten minutes because they stayed on twice enjoying the time they had quietly together. By the time the ride had ended Haruhi was very tired. Though she vowed she was not going to sleep until she told him her true feelings, right when they got off the ride she leaned into his side for warmth and surport.

While on their way back to home Haruhi sat with her hands in her lap facing up and her head leaned all the way back to look at the ceiling of the limo. They were all quiet because they thought she fell asleep. Once they all got back to the house, she fell trying to get out of the limo, Hikaro and Karou caught her before she disgraced her self though. Shocking them both when she hugged them very tightly. they hugged her back and she told everyone good night. She ran into the house, without noticing the jealous and hurt look in Mori's eyes. Maybe he should't tell her, not yet anyways.

Haruhi was nervous about what she was going to do. She figured she should just get it over with. While she was changing into her night gown, her father gave her one of his old t-shirts, it went almost to her knees, she thought about what she would say to Mori when the time walked into their room and sat on the side of the bed. After a moment she thought to lay down. Haruhi scooted all the way over to the side she was on the other night, near the wall. She was laying on her side facing the wall and thinking what she was going to do.

And that is how Mori found her, a few minutes walked in and saw her back towards him. He was concerned that she wasn't in the kitchen or bathroom. However, he was now worried that she was laying in bed, she must be really tired from the day, he thought to himself.. He walked over to the bed and sat down, with the headboard at his back and his legs up on the bed outstreached in front of had jsut gottne ready fro bed and was only wearing pants, he had no shirt on. When she didn't move he thought that it was because she was asleep already. He reached out and put his hand on her side right above her hips.

"Haruhi?" He asked in almost a whisper, she was on top of the covers and he didn't know what to do if she was or got cold. He knew if she was asleep that he would leave her to get some rest. She turned over and looked at him. So engrossed into her own thoughts that she didn't even hear him come in or feel him sit down. It was his hand, when placed on her side, jolted her. She knew who it was immediately, Haruhi also knew that if it was someone else she would not have gotten the jolt. She noticed he was not wearing a shirt and got another little jolt in her stomach.

"Takashi....." she said in her normal voice.. "I'm really scared!" she finished in a whisper. He didn't know what to do, to ease her fears, not until the maniac scaring her was caught. He didn't understand that she was telling him she was scared of his rejection. He also didn't know what to do when she reached over and grabbed his hand. She had rolled over to face him, but she still laid on her side. She then just thought it would be better to sit up on her knees to look him in the eyes and then to bolt off the bed if he didn't feel the same way. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing when her big brown eyes became level infront of thought it was really cute how she was sitting and he then thought how enticing. He stopped his thoughts right there, she wasn't his no matter how much he wanted her to be, she still wasn't even with this pretend engagement and the acting night or day, she still wasn't his. " Takashi...I have something I need to tell you." He tensed at those words. This was so out of character for her to sound so unsure of herself. He was sure she was about to tell him this was a really bad idea and that she couldn't see them this way, so she would have to stop. Still holding his hand in both of hers, she looked down and started her declaration. "Takashi...You see I really care about you alot. More than my own life. And I am worried that if we continue this that this person would hurt you. I can't let him hurt you. I know that we are just friends and that you are all for Huni and all, but I have to tell you my true feelings, before this goes any further." She took a deep breath and still didn't look into his eyes, instead she let go of his hand and scooted to the end of the bed near the wall and door. He was staringing at her in disbelief and was shocked. He knew his face must be full of several emotions, but he knew she couldn't see any of them, her face was pointed down. "So what I am trying to say Takashi, is that I am madly in love with you and have been for a really long time, and that this fake engagement and situation is really hurting me, because to be honest I want the real thing not a fake one." As her words reached him she was getting up to run towards the door. She was thankful he left it open when he came in eariler, he just made her get away much easier.

She didn't factor in on him being faster than her though. One moment he was sitting on the bed passive and the next he was slamming the door in front of her closed. She heard the lock above the handle lock. Haruhi couldn't believe that she was now stuck in here with the man she loved and she would have to hear his rejection before he let her leave.

Haruhi's face was still pointed towards the floor. He still could not believe that this was happening and that she felt the same way he did. The only thing he knew was he would be damned if he let her leave after she said that to him and not waited for his return of feelings. After a moment of staring at her staring at the floor he sighed very loudly. To Haruhi he sounded angry, he reached out and grabbed her wrist gently pulling her back to the bed. Mori sat her down on the bed and she scooted herself back to the wall and laid back down looking at the ceiling, after a moment of thinking he did the same. He was a wrap of emotions at the moment. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss the fear away from him. Mori noticed after a while that his slience must be killing her. He rolled on to his side facing her. She had her eyes closed and felt him shift. When Haruhi opened her eyes, his were just above hers, staring down at her face. She couldn't stop her self she reached up and cupped his face. To her surprise he leaned into her caress. This was torture for her was all she could think. Then she couldn't think at all, she focused into his eyes and stared back at him. He was just a couple of inches from her and by all that was holy she couldn't remeber seeing him move towards her, yet she was staring right at him.

Takashi moved till he was almost completely onto of her. He suported his wieght with is forearms and looked deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved and heard her confess her love to him minutes ago. Her breath hitched when she noticed the postion, but did nothing to right it. To her it was already right. She loved this man and if he didn't love her she thought she could live with it. Her hands were plastered to her side until with his right hand he pulled hers up towards her head and entwined their fingers along the pillow. She thought his touch was wonderful when he reached up and brushed her bangs from out of her face. Their was a moment of realization for her just before his mouth curshed onto hers with blantant posessiveness.

How she tasted wonderful. His mouth slanted with hers over and over. Only when the need to breath did they stop for the moment. He looked down at her closed eyes and the slight blush that covered her cheeks. Lord how he loved her. She opened her eyes and looked right into his black ones staring back at her. Their breathing was coarse and she realized that she wasn't totally being rejected but he never told her how he felt.

Haruhi sat up abruptly, shaking Mori to the core. Did he do something wrong? She scooted to sit on the side of the bed again, and proceeded to catch her breath. Looking out the window accross from her, she broke the silence.

"Mori...You don't have to kiss me if you dont want to. I know you are a silent type and don't use words much but, if you don't want to tell me you share my feelings its okay, I wont be mad or upset, I'll understand." he had laid down on the bed to catch his breath, from the kissing. She seriously took his breath away, he thought with a smile. His smile faltured the moment that her words reached him. He sat up in a fast moment and had her in a hard hug in another. He was rubbing her back in a very sweet motion. That moment she thought she would break. His kiss and then the caress, silently the tears fell down her face. Only when he noticed the wetness on his chest did he pull her away and look at her. He was sure that the kiss would show her what she wanted to know. He loved her fericely, and he was definately going to tell her now.

"Haruhi. look at me." She seemed to refuse by not looking at him. He sighed and put two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "Haruhi. you need to understand something." he was silent again. He looked directly into her eyes and said the words she longed to hear. "Haruhi I am in love with you. I was afraid to tell you, I do love you and I will always." he smiled over the little gasp and then caught her lips again in a much softer and romantic kiss. Her moan told him she like that. Wrapping his arm around her he let them fall back on the bed without breaking the kiss. He then deepend the kiss and tasted her bottom lip with his tonge. His hand was rubbing up and down her spine and she shivered slightly. Her nightgown was twisted and she couldn't have care less. The man she loved was kissing her back because he loved her. Life could never get any better.

They stopped kissing to catch another breath. This time however they did not resume thier make out session. It was late and both were feeling it. They were both physically and emotionally drained. He twisted to his side hauling Haruhi with him. She curled easily to his side. He put his arm around her middle and pulled her tighter to him. This is where she belongs, he thought to himself with a smile. He kissed the top of her forehead and then leaned down to tell her good night.

"Good night, love" he whispered in her ear, and holding eachother they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

Not realizing not only did they have an audiance, but that the danger would soon become to real for the both of them.

_How dare she do this! She knows better than to flaunt this in front of me._

_I will show her. She thinks she can make out with her so called fiance._

_SHES MINE! Damnit...MINE!! oh she is definately going to be punished and_

_soon. She wants to play rough well play rough. The bi*&^ is going to wish She_

_never flaunted herself in front of me. And at the stupid theme park, ugh!!! holding_

_hands and hugging. That is for me. she is for me. I know she knows Im watching!_

_She will pay...and soon!_

**A/N**

Sorry if anyone is OOC! also I hope you are enjoying my story and liked chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think so I know where to go with it.

thanks :-)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:Love conquers all**_

The young couple slept side by side wrapped in eachothers warmth through the night. Haruhi was sleeping soundly when she heard a sound bang against the window of their bedroom, waking completely she looked over Mori's sleeping form at the window, a form moved through the shadows and proceeded to slink through the window. Haruhi's heart seemed to stop for the moment and then pick up in double time. She reached up and grabbed Takashi's sleeping form, Just as a loud sound penitrated the silence. Then the gun was leveled from Takashi to her. Fear gripped her as she looked down at the non-moving form of the man she just confessed her love to. Tears silently streaming down her cheeks, the silence was broken from the same sound before followed by her scream of terror.

Haruhi sat up quickly in bed, half dragging Mori in his sleep because his arm was wrapped tightly around her sleeping form. He sat up with her and noticed that she was raking with sobs. Noticing this he quickly turned her to look at him, the moment she saw that he was fine, She was in fact fine. To not worry him anymore she just said one word. "Nightmare." without thinking though she hugged him feircely. After kissing him lightly on the lips she slid down off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Turning on the light and shifting her eyes to the mirror, she thought she looked like she was dead. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on. After a moment she splashed the hot water on her face. Reaching for a towel she saw a form standing in the door way. Haruhi jumped about a foot in the air when she noticed the form step into the light and calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Huni was walking down the hall to go to bed after having his late night cake feast when he saw Haruhi practicaly run to the bathroom. "Are you sick Haru-chan?" He asked her hugging Usa-chan closer to him. He didn't like being sick and he didn't like anyone else being either. Haruhi looked so pale to him.

"No..no Senpai..Im okay." she mangaed out bowing to him. "Sorry for worrying you." She sounded scared of something though. " I had a nightmare." She had sat down on the edge of the tub when she said that drying her face off. "It was so awful, I love him so much and in the dream he was killed and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Don't cry Haru-Chan" he reached up and wipped her cheek off. "No one is going to kill Takashi or any of us for that matter. She hadn't realized she was crying. His words knocked her back mentally though.

"You..You know that I love Mori?" she was shocked. He just nodded with the largest smile on his face. She broke into tears, she couldn't help it. Suddenly she thought she was taking him away from Huni. "Im sorry!" she said with her head down. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't be sorry, Haruhi..your not taking him from me." he said into her hair. Anticipationg what she was thinking "You know though, you should tell him.". She pulled backwards to look him in the face. He didn't seem like cute little Huni, he was very serious.

"You know, since this whole thing started, I have felt like you are my older brother and that I could come to you for anything. I thank you for that Huni-Senpai." she sounded so happy in that whisper.

"O My Gosh!" Huni was Huni again. He started bouncing up and down and saying something about how he must eat sweets tomorrow with his honorary little sister. He was so excited that while he was bouncing he knocked into Mori who had come to look for Haruhi when she didn't come back for a while, bounced off him and into Haruhi who flew back into the tub she was sitting on the side of.

The moment they heard the thud of her hitting everything got quiet. The scene was she had fallen into the tub she had grabbed the curtains and they flew closed over her. All you saw was her motionless legs hanging over the side. Both the men standing in front of her were shocked. Both didn't know what to do they were about to ask, if she was okay, when suddenly Haruhi's laughter broke through the akward slience.

Mori through open the curtians to find her trying to sit up straighter. Her nightgown twisted around her thighs. He hoisted her up and pushed down her nightshirt. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and then hugged him tightly as a thank you. At that telling action, Huni knew instantly, that infact they had told each other. He went into another or his cake eating parties with the new "out" couple. After a moment however, he rubbed his eyes sheepishly and headed off to bed, takashi went with him to make sure he was going to be okay. Not because he needed to ask but more out of habit.

Takashi walked back to the bathroom where he left Haruhi, He leaned on the door jam and watched her quietly talking to herself through the mirror. He thought she couldn't get more adorable: he stood corrected. She bent down and again splashed water over her face. He caught that she looked really sad before the water hit her. He pushed off the door jam and walked up behind her while she was still looing down. He put his arm around her and she jumped until she looked up and she saw his eyes with such sweetness in them. She leaned back into him and smiled at him through the mirror.

"Want to talk?" he asked gruffly. She nodded needing to get it off her chest. they walked quietly back to their room. She crawled onto the bed and he sat next to her. She told him of her dream and how scared she felt. He hugged her tighter and laid back down. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with in a minute. He on the other hand, stayed awake for a little bit longer crusing the person who was scaring her so much. Takashi kissed the top of her head and whispered.

"I will protect you..I love you Haruhi." and then fell asleep himself.

* * * *

The next morning they woke to a startling scream that was all to familiar. "Mother!!! Get him away from my daughter!!!!" Tamaki had skipped breakfast and dragged the others over to where she was, making them also miss breakfast. The twins were shocked to see them wrapped up in eachother sleeping soundly. Both woke up and glared at the sight before them. They were upset to be woken up.

Kyoya didn't even know what to say. He simply pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and shrugged nonchalantly." well did you honestly think less." he stated matter of factly. "They do have to act like they are in love and thusly from what I see before me they have infact fallen in love." he didn't think to mention that he knew above hand that this was going to happen. It was strikingly obvious. The others stared at him for a moment and then looked back at them. right when Haruhi and Mori were having a good morning kiss.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru couldn't believe this. "How could you do this." he could barely contain his anger. Then he remembered what his brother had said. If you love someone you want the best for them. He realized this was just a case. The look she was giving him was saying: say-anymore-and-were-through -s-friends swallowed his pride and love and choked on the words. "I am sorry Haruhi. I hope you and Mori-Senpai the best." He then turned and left the room quickly.

"Im sorry Haruhi." Karou was striding over to the door to go look for his brother. " He'll get over it. Its just a shock. I hope you the best too." and out the doors he followed. Tamaki who was just getting the situation, snapped out of it.

"Haruhi!" he whined at her. " You don't mean that your in love with Mori- Senpai, right?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes staring at her hopeful. "Daddy wont let you be!" and he tried to jump onto the bed with her and Mori.

As he was in mid air her words reached him."Yes I am in love with Mori-Senpai and No you are not my dad." Tamaki froze in mid-air and then dropped he crawled silently to his corner of woe and grew mushrroms by himself.

1 Hour later:

Takashi got a phone call and was needed home for the day. He had kissed Haruhi and told her he would be back later. If she needed him she had his number. Once he left she looked at the others. The Twins and Tamaki. Kyoya had gone home the moment he was out of Tamaki's clutches and Huni was still asleep. No one dared wake the low blood pressure beast.

She was shocked they had told her yes. She needed time alone so she told them she was going to take a walk. At frist the three had denied her request saying it was far to dangerous and that she should not be alone. However the moment she said she really needed the time and that she would carry her cell phone, they had agreed.

Walking down the street she felt the breeze on her, She loved it. Even when it was cold such as today. She was walking through the park when she was waved over by someone.

"Hi, Haruhi-chan! How are you?" Before she could get a word out a sharp pain shot through her head and everything went black.

* * * *

Her head was pounding and she knew that she was moving. She opened one eye and saw that she was in the back of an old van. Not only was her head hurting but she was having troble breathing as well. The van stopped and the occupants jumped out. Haruhi decided to act like she was still passed out. Apparently it worked because they were throwing her around like a rag doll. the people that had her threw her down on a bunch of boxes with a hard thud, making her leg slam and a throb start there as well. Haruhi remembered her cell phone and hit the first speed dial number she could hit. Not knowing who would get the call. Just then they noticed she was awake. the two burly men she did not reconize walked towards her snickering at her as they did. The two luggs did not seem to notice her cell phone, she pushed it under one of the boxes near her head.

"What's ur name pretty princess?" the one on the left drawled to her as he reached down and grabbed her hair. Because she pulled back he slapped her across the face hard, slamming her head into the ground. However, closer to the phone as well. Haruhi got her senses and noticed it said connected and that she heard a muffled "Hello, Haruhi, are you there?" on the other end. She couldn't make out who it was and frankly she didn't care. Taking the oppertunity she called out.

"Help!" it was only a hoarse whisper conpaired to what she could have done if the man was not leaning over her.

"No bother No one will here you and come rescue you. they don't really care."

Like hell the other person on the other end thought as his heart lept nearly out of his chest._ Don't believe that Haruhi, I'll find you," _he thought to himself as he ran to another phone. He was freaking out as he heard another slap sound and a moan from the girl on the other end. It pushed her closer to the phone. The two men then tied her up and left the room for a moment.

Haruhi wiggled up closer to the phone to whisper. "Hello, hello!" she sobbed, she couldn't help it, she hurt so bad.

"Haruhi!" came the rushed voice on the other side. "My god! what the hell is going on?" He heard her moan as she was moving. "Haruhi! where are you? Your supposed to be at Huni's house."

"Took walk!" she breathed deep. "Got taken" she couldn't seem to stay with the conversation and she was in so much pain. " who is this?" she asked suddenly. He gawked at the phone for a moment and then waked up to the one house that he wanted to kill everyone had driven so fast he was sure he would have killed someone and not realized it.

"Huninozuka residence, this is Tamaki, how may-" he never got finished.

"You stupid idiot, why did you let her go by herslef." He stormed in and looked at all of the men standing around him. they looked dumbfounded.

"But how did you know that she left and took a walk by herself? we had her take her cell phone" tamaki sounded very sincere and grown up.

"You let Haru-chan leave?!" Not only was he pissed because the shouting woke him up but now he finds out that she is out by herself. "She could be hurt!" he shouted again good by nice sweet cute Huni and hello adult creepy and still slightly sweet to the people he likes Huni. Which was only one in the room at the moment. And he was the one holding a cell phone up to his ear and looked like he was going to kill, kill, kill.

"She is Damnit! thats the problem!" He seethed looking at he three idiots looking at him.

"But, Kyoya-senpai...How do you know that?" the twins asked in unison. the look of confusion on their faces. Tamaki was shocked as well, but said nothing.

While they were arguing and talking the men had come back for her. Kyoya heard the feet and talked back into the phone. "Haruhi, you still there?" he whispered, he didn't want who ever had her to know she had a phone and hurt her for it. This was their only hope to get her. HIs only hope. He should have been a better friend to her. He felt like he somewhat was to blame, if he didnt leave her with these idiots he would have been sitting there typing on his computer and being the voice of reason. She may have been pissed off but she wouldn't be in the situation she was in currently. He heard her whimper into the phone as a confirmation. The others were looking at him like he was mad.

He hit Speaker Phone and set it down on the table after saying everyone no matter what had to whisper. He then walked over to his laptop and pulled up her tracking device for her phone. This was so Kyoya, he could nearly hear her say and he smirked the shadow king smirk. It quickly went away however when they heard more noises coming from the phone.

"Looks, like you hit her too hard." One man was saying. "shes out cold." He snickered and kicked her on the side of the leg. "Lets jst wake her up then." the other man said pouring water on to her face. She sat up screaming of the pain, they used hot water to get her to wake up. Again they laughed.

The host club minus Haruhi and the ever stoic Mori sat there feeling like they could do nothing. Not a single one noticed that there was a certain person standing in the door was listening to the conversations and his Haruhi screaming into a cell phone sitting on the table in front of them. He had been standing there waiting for one of them to notice him when her scream reached him. He let out an anguished sound and they all turned around to see Takashi barely standing she was holding onto the door jam. He got a hold of himself so quickly it was like they never saw him like that. "What happend." his voice was really quiet.

"Quick version." Kyoya leaned foward. "The Idiots, minus Huni, of course, let her take a walk by herself and now she is well..." he pointed to the cell phone. "She called me and pleaded for help. I don't think she realizes who is on the phone however, she asked me who I was?!" He sounded like he was tired. "Lets go I have her location. I don't think that these guys are too dangerous If my theroy is correct and we could take care of this matter ourselves."

In the limo on the way to save Haruhi:

Everytime something would happen and she would scream Takashi would squeeze his fists as tight as he could at his sides. everyone was worried and could hear them talking and laughing at her pain. The Host Club got more and more pissed as they heard the noises from the phone. "Turn here it is on the left." Kyoya said. Takashi and Huni were out first and were already walking up to the entrance fully ready to kick the asses of the men hurting the only girl the whole club was throughly fond of. They were a family and you dont mess with family. With the others following very close behind the door was kicked in by Huni and the two men scattered. Caught quickly Mori slammed their heads together and the twins tied them up. As they were inspecting the room looking for Haruhi, they noticed a school uniform sitting off to the side. Kyoya took note and then they were searching the rooms for Haruhi.

Kyoya shouted when he noticed a hand under some boxes and proceeded to move them out of hte way so they could get to her. Takashi walked slowly over and saw that her face was aready brusing and her mouth had blood on the corner. He was steadily gaining steam as he was looking at all the bastards did to her.

Haruhi opened her eyes as she heard her friends talking loudly around her. She felt this relieaf and safeness fall over her. "Aret hey gon, then." she stated with a loud voice, shocking the other members into stillness. "I was pretending to be asleep so they wouldn't feel inclined to do anything more studpid than they were." She looked to the side and saw Takashi. She smiled weakly and reached up to touch his cheek. "don't " was all she said. He smiled a small smile and picked her up, kissing her forehead. With that she fell into another dark silence. this one was brought on from joy and happiness that it was somewhat over.

* * * *

2 days later.

Haruhi opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. She could here beeping and had a feeling that she was in the hospital. She sighed and looked around all of them were shuffled somewhere in the room. It was rather large and had alot of couches and space. The twins were wrapped up together leaning in a chair and tamaki was flown over a couch with his hand in his face. Kyoya with his glasses half falling off was laying half on the couch and half off, he looked ruffled. She didn't see Takashi until she moved to look at the clock which read 2 in the morning. He was pushed up against her bed and was holding her hand in a ferice grip, it didnt hurt though. He looked worried and exgasted at the same time. Though in sleep he looked quite peaceful. Where was Huni-Senpai. She shifted and noticed he was slumped on the bed with her with his precious Usa-Chan pressed between them. When he felt her move he whispered. "SHh..sweet sister Im here your okay..." and then he fell asleep again. That brought back the memory of hearing him say that in her sleep she also heard Takashi near her ear whispering that he loved her. She moved her hand from his and slid it down the side of his face. He stird with the touch and looked up into the girl that he loved so much's eyes. Even in here she looked good. he sighed and sat up. He heard her whispered declaration.

"I love you Takashi" he reached up and gently pulled her closer to him. He brought their lips togheter in a gentle kiss that had her sighing against his mouth. he smiled at that. When they pulled apart the host club was staring at them, shockingly even Kyoya.

"Can I have a moment with Kyoya-Senpai for a moment." she asked...the others looked wary but got up and left. Kyoya looked shocked and walked over to her in the bed.

"Well..Haruhi what is it you wanted?" he asked in is infamous shadow kind way. He was shocked when she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you..for saving my life...I know it was you on the other line. I just couldn't hear well...After I heard you I knew I would be okay..So thank you senpai."she finished, he pulled out of her grasp and had his smirk on his face. also a slight blush.

"Yes well. this will be added to your debt." She actually laughed at that, she didnt know why but to her at that moment that was the funniest thing she had heard since this whole thing began.

"So what happend to her?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"You knew who was after you?" he asked amusidly.

"Only right before I was captured she was talking to me and she called he Haru-chan and I knew something was up but before I could say something I was hit from behind." She sat back on the pillows and closed her eyes for a moment waiting for the answer.

"She apoligized and then Mori got his say in what happend to her. If you want to know ask him." As if like magic Takashi came back into her room.

"Mori what happend to her." she asked him worrieness reaching to him. He looked at Kyoya who took the moment to get lost. Taskashi sat on the bed with her and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, both cheeks and stoped on her mouth. They were a few inches apart and she closed the gap. The kiss was sweet but showed complete possessivness. She loved everysecond of it. He then hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, his lips tickling her earlope." I love you Haruhi...And just to let you know Ayame J?n?chi can no longer bother you because she is no longer here. I talked to her parents and they decided to go to france and take her with them, Apparently she had thought to get rid of you the moment she found out you were a girl, she thought you would steal Tamaki from her. She didn't know that the main man would become obssessed with you. She had nothing to do with that and we believed men are in prison, they are not getting out. I am sorry I didn't portect you." that was the end of his declaration. Again he said so much she would have been shocked if it was not for the situation. She kissed him and was finally happy to have it completely done and over with.

She sighed...

She couldn't wait to go home....


	7. Chapter 7

_**Epiloge: The real thing**_

**6 months later:**

Haruhi was so happy to be finally back to normal. Her father had no clue about what happend and he came home at the end of the month to find a very happy daughter. She told him the fading bruises were because she wasn't looking where she was going and fell. He hugged and kissed her and was so Ranka as usual. She could not have been happier.

Ranka was shocked but thrilled that she was now seriously dating the Morinozuka boy as he called him. All was going well, the club was happy for them and everyone was real supportive. When she thinks back on all of the things that happend in that couple of weeks she was happy that it was done with but even more happy that she was able to finally tell her love that she loved him and it all went well. He graduated at the end of last year and now is in the university. While she and the rest are in their 3 month of classes.

Haruhi was so excited when Mori called her and asked her if she wanted to go out on valentines day. He was very mysterious and would not say what they were going to do. It was supposed to be a surprise, she sighed at that.

**VALENTINES DAY:**

Haruhi was standing in front of the twins they had to play dress up with their toy as they say. They had dressed her in this little red number that shockingly was not inappropriate at all. Tamaki didn't even whine about it like he usually does. Huni-Senpai who was always at her house now was sitting next to Ranka-san and watching her with sparkles as he ate his cake in happy silence. When the knock came at the door, everyone even her dad ran and hid in the bedrooms. They were told to stay away from her today. Apparently they didn't listen just as they never do. She took one last look at her self and opened the door.

Takashi was standing there in a very handsome suit that made him look dashing, however the way he wore it, with no tie and just a jacket and his first two buttons undone on the top of his shirt, made him look playful. He looked her up and down, leaned into the room and told Huni he was wanted home. They all slammed their hands over Huni's Mouth but it was too late...Busted.

Mori smiled and shook his looked down at Haruhi and smiled, everytime he saw her or was with her a warmth and contentment he never knew entered into his body and heart. They walked to the limo and climbed into it. Once seated she noticed that there were red roses on the side of the car. He picked them up and handed them to her. She smiled and smelled them. The sigh that she made between her lips made Mori lift an eyebrow. She looked so happy sitting next to him, of all people. He had gotten the girl of his dreams. He smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her along her jaw line. Haruhi sighing the whole time. When the car stopped abruptly and the driver was letting them out she made a huff sound. Takashi laughed and got out before her, he grabbed her hand and led her to the dinning room of a very nice hotel. She looked up at him and before she could complain he put a finger up to her lips.

"Just tonght?" he asked, she nodded and they went to have a beautiful candelight dinner. Instead of sitting accross from each other they sat nect to eachother with their hands clapsed under the table until the meal came. After a little while silence befell the couple. It was not an akward silence for they both enjoyed the silence of just being with eachother. For Haruhi she was thinking about how much this was costing him. For Mori it was a loud silence, for he was quite nervous about the second part of the was finished and they were walking towards the door when Mori grabbed her and shifted towards the elevators. They went to the tip top of the hotel .

Haruhi was confused until the doors to the top of the hotel opened and she felt her jaw drop. It was so beautiful, the top of the hotel was covered with several flowers and a picnic for desert with several strawberries and other delacacies. Rose petals were everywhere and some twinkling lights as well. The couple sat down and enjoyed some desert while looking into eachothers eyes. Both blushing when her fed her a strawberry. Than he turned from her and motioned for her to stand up. Confused she did as she was told. He turned back and was holding a small box. She caught on then and silent tears started to cover her eyes with a glaze. He was on one knee and was eye level with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Marry Me?" Unlike those two words that were said at the begining of the charade they were playing these two words had so much emotion in them that she started crying harder. She couldn't answer yet so she just kept nodding yes.

"Yes!" she was finally able to say. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Later she found the inscription:

Love will always conquer all

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

Well there you have it... I hope you liked it, it seemed kinda fast for the end, but my next ones won't hopefully. please comment

p.s. thank you so much for the spport and comments you all sent me! I hope you werent dissappointed.


End file.
